1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp, and more particularly, to an automotive lamp capable of informing an ambient vehicle approaching from one side behind the vehicle of a vehicle state by irradiating light of a road pattern indicating the vehicle state to an area behind the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle includes various lamps having a lighting function for enabling a driver to easily recognize objects around the vehicle when driving at night and a signaling function for informing drivers of other vehicles or pedestrians about a driving state of the vehicle. For example, a head lamp and a fog lamp are used to provide a lighting function, and a blinker, a reversing lamp, a stop lamp and a side marker are used to provide a signaling function. Among them, the reversing lamp is turned on in the reverse movement of the vehicle to inform other drivers of the reverse movement such that other drivers can make preparations. In this case, since the reversing lamp is installed on the rear side of the vehicle, it is difficult for a vehicle approaching from a left or right side behind the vehicle to check the reversing lamp. Accordingly, a vehicle accident due to failing to recognize the reverse movement of the vehicle may occur.
Further, when a driver opens a door of the vehicle and exits the vehicle, another vehicle approaching from one side in front of the vehicle can determine that the driver exits the vehicle, whereas it is difficult for another vehicle approaching from one side behind the vehicle to determine that the driver has exited the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method enabling other vehicles to more easily check a situation where a vehicle is reversing or a door is opened.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.